Bifurcación
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: El mismo sueño se repitió durante cinco años, la bifurcación de los caminos rojo y verde aparecía siempre delante de él, y Snape no entendió la importancia de la decisión hasta que fue demasiado tarde.


Como a veces soy mala estudiante, me gusta atribuir mis pocas ganas de estudiar a las muchas ganas de escribir que tengo. Hoy decidí que era un buen momento para ponerme a escribir en un cuaderno, para ver que salía. Justo estaba escuchando canciones que suelen llegar (?), y el escrito resultó algo... raro. Es la primera vez que quedo tan poco conforme con algo que escribo, tanto así que ni siquiera le di un repaso por miedo a que me parezca un completo desastre y termine borrando el texto completo. Sin embargo, como me llevó mis horitas, decidí que voy a publicar porque me gustan las críticas.

No sé cómo terminé escribiendo algo sobre Severus Snape. Es un personaje muy profundo y temo no haber estado a la altura, asique desde ya pido disculpas a las fans de Snape D:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Bifurcación<strong>

A Severus Snape le costaba contener su fascinación por las artes oscuras. Lo atraían de una forma perturbadora, contundente, devastadora.

Él era un joven muy particular, algo que se podía deducir con sólo observar su aspecto: piel amarillenta, cabello negro despeinado, nariz aguileña, que siempre fruncía en señal de desdén, y ropas oscuras descuidadas. Era más que evidente que su aspecto no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Tampoco le interesaba cultivar los buenos modales. ¿De qué le servirían?

Con sólo quince años tenía muy claro que labraría su futuro basándose en su prodigiosa habilidad a la hora de utilizar la varita mágica o preparar pociones. Si bien no era arrogante, la modestia no figuraba entre sus virtudes: sabía que, llegado el momento, mostraría a todos lo que era capaz de hacer.

En el colegio era una persona callada. Hablaba con pocos, ya que prefería ignorar a la mayoría. No tenía inconvenientes en hechizar a los que lo provocaban ―principalmente esos insoportables Gryffindor, James Potter y Sirius Black―, ni contraatacar con fuerza cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Sus amigos de Slytherin no dejaban de repetir que sería un extraordinario mortífago.

―Si no estuviésemos en el mismo bando, querría matarte. Eres un mago demasiado hábil y peligroso ―decía con frecuencia Mulciber, convencido de que sus palabras constituían enormes elogios.

Severus Snape apenas sonreía en respuesta. Desde el momento en que echó a perder su amistad con Lily Evans, esa muchacha pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes que se paseaba por los pasillos vistiendo con orgullo una túnica con los colores rojo y oro, había dejado de sonreír.

Mientras estuvo en el colegio nunca quiso admitir que él era el único culpable del fin de esa relación. Durante el sexto y séptimo año que pasó en el colegio, se esforzó por auto convencerse que esa Gryffindor sangre sucia no le haría ningún bien permaneciendo en su vida. Después de todo, apenas saliese del colegio se uniría al ejército del mago tenebroso que esparcía el miedo en el mundo mágico. Su orgullo le ayudó a engañarse.

Sólo en sueños era plenamente consciente de que sus esfuerzos resultaban vanos. Visualizaba cada noche una bifurcación y a una figura encapuchada que le indicaba mediante sueños que debía elegir uno de los dos caminos que yacían ante sí: rojo, como el color de Gryffindor y el cabello de Lily, o verde, como el color de Slytherin y del Avada Kedavra, la maldición asesina. Snape nunca titubeaba: siempre se dirigía con seguridad al camino verde. Despreciaba el rojo de Gryffindor y todo lo que tuviese que ver con él.

Caminaba por el sendero verde lo que a él le parecían kilómetros, pero cada vez que sentía que estaba por llegar a su destino, despertaba respirando agitado.

El mismo sueño se repitió durante cinco años, y eso fue lo único que se mantuvo constante en la vida de Severus Snape. Tras terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, él y sus amigos se unieron a las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Las misiones que el Lord les encomendaba eran siempre originales, por lo que Snape nunca cayó en la rutina durante el día.

Empezaba a pensar que, al fin, la vida comenzaba a compensarlo por las carencias de años anteriores cuando el destino o el azar lo llevaron a una sucia taberna de Hogsmeade. Había escuchado de sus compañeros que allí siempre se pasaban buenos ratos: el dueño era un hombre discreto, virtud de suma importancia en los tiempos que corrían.

―¡Ni siquiera es necesario mantenerlo sometido mediante maleficios Imperius! ―afirmaba encantado Avery.

Esa noche, Severus tenía pensado tomar una copa, pero la llegada de Albus Dumbledore lo distrajo. El majestuoso anciano subió las escaleras con elegante tranquilidad y desapareció de la vista. Incapaz de resistir el impulso, Snape lo siguió, procurando que nadie lo notase. Apoyó la oreja en cada una de las puertas que había a lo largo del pasillo hasta que distinguió la voz de su antiguo profesor, que se mezclaba con la voz de una mujer que hablaba con un falso tono místico. La charla versó sobre adivinación, materia que Snape aborrecía. Evidentemente, Dumbledore pensaba lo mismo pues, utilizando un tono de extrema educación, le hizo saber a la mujer que no estaba interesado en seguir impartiendo esa asignatura en su colegio.

Snape escuchó el chirrido de la silla de Dumbledore cuando éste se puso de pie, pero el sonido de los pasos del anciano se vieron interrumpidos por una potente exclamación que nada se parecía al tono suave y melódico que la aspirante a profesora había utilizado antes.

Antes de que lo descubrieran, Severus Snape oyó lo suficiente para saber que esa información era de vital importancia para el transcurso de la guerra y no dudó un segundo en hacerle saber a su señor todo lo que escuchó.

Lord Voldemort atendió sin interrumpir, pero en cuanto Snape hubo terminado, acarició su larga varita mágica con cariño.

―El hijo de los Potter nació a finales de julio. Es evidente ―aseguró haciendo énfasis en la palabra― que la profecía se refiere a ellos. No creo ni por un momento que un niño sea capaz de derrotarme, nadie puede hacerlo. Sin embargo, disfrutaré demostrar a Dumbledore la clase de chiflados que tiene en su bando.

Concentrado en sus planes, Voldemort no notó el cambio en la expresión de su seguidor. A pesar de que seguía intentando olvidarla, Snape no había podido permanecer indiferente a Lily Evans, por más que ella no parecía recordar que una persona llamada Severus Snape había sido su amigo durante muchos años, antes de que la diferencia de ideales los separara. El slytherin sabía que Lily se había casado con ese insoportable de James Potter, y que juntos habían tenido un hijo, Harry. Los Potter eran leales a Dumbledore y todo el mundo mágico lo sabía. Lord Voldemort había intentado matarlos en tres ocasiones, pero diversas circunstancias frustraron sus planes.

Aunque la preocupación siempre estaba allí, Snape había dejado de sentir miedo por Lily, convencido de que el Lord tenía adversarios más importantes de los cuales encargarse.

Tras el pequeño discurso de su amo, el miedo y la desesperación habían regresado con tanta fuerza que le impedía pensar.

―Milord… mi señor… ―susurró patéticamente― ¿no sería posible…? ¿quizás usted podría, si lo desea, perdonarle la vida a Lily Potter?

Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber hablado, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Espero con temor la respuesta de su señor. Los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort se volvieron hacia él.

―¿Me lo pides por alguna razón en especial, Severus?

Esforzándose por que su voz tuviese la fuerza y la arrogancia que requería la situación, Snape volvió a hablar.

―Pensé que Potter no soportaría saber, antes de morir, que ella estaría a nuestra merced.

Los finos labios del Señor Tenebroso se curvaron en una sonrisa macabra.

A pesar de que su señor le había dicho que no la mataría, eso no fue suficiente para Snape quien, siguiendo un loco impulsó, concertó una cita secreta con Albus Dumbledore. La charla no duró mucho, pero las palabras del profesor lograron sosegarlo. Sin embargo, a cambio de protegerla, Dumbledore había pedido algo a cambio. Snape siempre había imaginado que en ese momento se burlaría del anciano, pero pensó un instante en los ojos verdes de Lily y se sorprendió a sí mismo al oírse murmurar un «_lo que usted quiera_».

Tras el encuentro con el líder de la Orden del Fénix, fue capaz de dormir nuevamente. El sueño de la bifurcación seguía apareciendo y, por inercia, Snape seguía tomando el camino verde, el de la izquierda. En todos esos años nunca había logrado llegar al final del sendero. Esa fue la razón por la que se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando, la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, una sombría casa apareció frente a él luego de que caminase menos de dos kilómetros.

Sin detenerse a pensar, ingresó en la vivienda con su varita en alto. Avanzó varios pasos hasta que una fuerte luz verde lo cegó momentáneamente. Cuando fue capaz de ver, se apresuró a dirigirse a la habitación de donde había salido la luz.

Al entrar, vio que varias chispas verdes seguían brillando, iluminando el cadáver de una mujer de cabellos rojos.

El grito agónico que Severus Snape profirió en sueños se proyectó también a la realidad, despertándolo.

«_Fue un sueño, un sueño_», se repitió varias veces, al tiempo que intentaba inútilmente contener las lágrimas que no dejaban de emanar de sus ojos y resbalar por su larga nariz.

«_Fue un sueño, un sueño_», seguía diciendo, pero eso no lo ayudó a desembarazarse de la horrible desesperación que lo invadía. Los sueños no deberían asustar tanto.

No pudo volver a dormirse. Recibió el amanecer con los ojos rojos e hinchados, de los cuales seguían cayendo gotitas de vez en cuando. A las ocho de la mañana una lechuza marrón dejó caer en su puerta un ejemplar del diario "El Profeta", y a Snape le bastó un simple vistazo a la primera página, donde una gran imagen en movimiento resumía todo lo sucedido, para saber que, mientras el mundo mágico festejaba, para él todo estaba perdido. La crisis nerviosa que sufrió, que nada tenía que ver con la muerte de su amo, lo dejó fuera de combate todo el día, durante el cual alternó entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente, envió un rápido mensaje y se desapareció.

No fue capaz de ponerse de pie cuando Dumbledore apareció frente a él, en el mismo lugar donde se habían reunido la primera vez.

―¡Creí que iba a protegerla! ―acusó antes de desmoronarse de nuevo.

Cuando regresó a su casa, seguía sintiéndose igual de perdido. El mundo siempre le había parecido extraño, pero ahora era para él un completo desconocido con el que no tenía ganas de entablar relación alguna.

El haber prometido que pasaría los años siguientes velando por la seguridad del hijo de Lily le hizo darse cuenta, por completo, del profundo, irrevocable e inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

Rememoró en su mente todos los instantes que pasó con Lily y, en un momento de lucidez, resolvió sacar fuerzas de su recuerdo.

Diez años pasaron de la muerte de Lily, y durante el primer año en Hogwarts del hijo de ella, Snape conoció al niño oficialmente. Profesor y alumno desarrollaron enseguida un desprecio mutuo que ninguno de los dos se esforzó por ocultar.

Sin embargo, a Snape no le resultó difícil dejar de lado el odio que sentía por Harry cuando se trataba de protegerlo de las amenazas del mal. Había hecho una promesa y, de alguna manera, sabía que eso era lo que Lily esperaba de él. Severus no pensaba fallarle de nuevo.

La extraña bifurcación seguía acosándolo en sueños, aunque ahora Snape se limitaba a sentarse toda la noche frente a la extraña figura encapuchada, que no se había movido de su sitio en todos esos años.

Con el paso de los años se había dado cuenta que seguir el camino verde, el camino de Lord Voldemort, había llevado a la muerte de Lily. No quería volver a pisar ese sendero en su vida.

Al explicarle eso a la figura encapuchada, ésta le había dicho, siempre mediante señas, que eligiese el camino rojo. Severus Snape se había limitado a negar con la cabeza. A donde fuese que llevara el camino rojo, no quería saberlo. Su intuición le decía que el final del sendero rojo le mostraría lo mismo que había visto esa vez que se paró frente al espero de Erised, y sabía que esa visión terminaría por volverlo loco, algo que no podía permitirse. Necesitaba toda su cordura para ayudar a Dumbledore a proteger a Harry Potter.

Además, se decía a sí mismo que ya no tenía el derecho de elegir. La bifurcación de caminos se le presentó por primera vez a los quince años, y el hombre en el que se había convertido comprendía que no podía culpar a nadie salvo a sí mismo por haber elegido mal. En lugar de caminar, cada noche ignoraba a la figura encapuchada y construía en su mente un discurso de disculpa, que esperaba poder compartir con Lily cuando ambos se reuniesen de nuevo.

El 2 de mayo de 1998, mientras intentaba contener el flujo de sangre que emanaba de la herida que Nagini había abierto en su cuello, Snape no se sorprendió al ver a Harry Potter arrodillándose. Sabiendo que no le faltaba mucho para morir, permitió que el hijo de la mujer que siempre amó y del hombre que odió toda la adolescencia tomase sus recuerdos. Cuando ya no tenía nada más que entregar, la bifurcación apareció nuevamente ante él. Esta vez, estaba decidido a elegir bien.

―Mírame ―susurró a Harry. El joven de diecisiete años clavó sus ojos verdes en los negros de su antiguo profesor quien, tras inspirar una última vez, se despidió en silencio.

El verde de los ojos de Lily y Harry, tan diferente al verde de muerte del Avada Kedavra, fue el recuerdo más valioso que se llevó al camino rojo, donde pudo vislumbrar al final de la senda unos cabellos rojizos al viento.


End file.
